warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Impossible (Songfic)
Part of the Songfic Series, Sunny's Songfics. Original Artist is Shontelle. This songfic is about Bubbles and her mysterious mate - who nobody knows who he is yet. Impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did, I did I stared at my parents. Glacia and Avanlanche. They were always together. Laughing. Smiling. Every time they talked to each other, their voices full of love and loyalty. "What's wrong sweetie?" My mother asked, looking at me with questioning eyes. "Oh. Nothing. It's just...How did you two find each other? You and dad I mean. You're just perfect for each other...not like the other rogues I saw the other day." The other two rogues that kept fighting even in the presence of their kit, I thought but didn't bother to mention. "Well...It takes caution with love. You have to be careful and get to know the cat. You have to learn to acept each othe rand focus on the good things and not the bad ones. You have to feel it in your heart that you love that cat. You have to have loyalty. Know that the cat will always be there for you and never leave you. Know that you can trust them and everything will turn out fine. Don't ever forget that Bubbles." she smiled as I nodded. And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did "Come and see me tonight. Please." he meowed, his golden eyes not letting me say anything else but yes. He smiled the smile that made my heart feel like it was reaching for the sky and made my head spin. He then started backing away, giving one more glance at my direction before jumping over teh fence and disappearing in the sunset. I couldn't think of anything else but him. Him. And the way he made me feel. We had known each other for only a few sunrises and I thought it had been love at first sight. And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them "I told you!" my best friend meowed at me furiously. "Didn't I warn you?! And it wasn't only me that did. Everyone told you! And now it's too late. Why couldn't you listen?" "Nala...Please...I'm sorry okay? I...I..." I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think clearly. I wanted to scream at him. Why did he have to leave? I wanted to hate him, but I loved him too much. "I'm sorry Bubbles. It's just that I didn't want to see you this way. I didn't want to see you get hurt. Not like this," "I'm sorry." Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible "It was impossibel for to be together. You were right..." I meowed. "Even my parents warned me about this..." And they had. Pain filled my chest. I wished so badly that they were still here. Here to help me deal with this and maybe give me some advice. Help me. "I'm sorry. It's his fault. He left you." "It wasn't meant to be." "He's not worthy of you. He hurt you." Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love in words Empty promises will wear I know, I know "One day, I'll bring you with me. I promise." I remembered how he had said that. "I'll bring you out to the forest. Bring you to meet the clans." "I would love that. Being in the forest once more will feel like home. It'll be like I'm closer to my parents." "Promise me you'll join me with the clans." he had meowed. "I promise." I had answered. Now I see it was just a dream. And now when all is gone There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible! Ooh impossible (yeah yeah) I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did... Category:Songfic